lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
社區入門：Lost官方播客
:"Podcast" redirects here. For other podcasts, see: podcast (disambiguation). The Official Lost Podcast is presented by Kris White and features cast interviews and behind-the-scenes info. Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse also talk about the latest and upcoming episodes, as well as answer fan questions. Click dates in first column for brief synopses. Click Yes links to link to archived MP3s, for audio podcasts, and M4Vs for video podcasts (if no longer stored on ABC site or iTunes—takes several minutes to load) or read Lostpedia transcripts, when available. '播客' 第1季 官方並沒有為第1季錄製任何播客 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 第6季 Running gags General *''Brokeback Mountain'' jokes *'Hashing', 'Re-Hashing' 'Pre-Hashing" *Same-sex ice dancing *Season 7: The Zombie Season *Biathlons (Skiing and rifle-shooting simultaneously) *Holding each other's hands *Doing the podcast naked/not wearing pants *Censored Rose and Bernard love scene *Random humorous sound files, such as banjos *Phone ringing in the background during a podcast *Watching American Idol *Subtextual Anxiety *Referencing Hanukkah and Christmas *Number of posts in the last 90 days *Attempting to make Kris' scripted suggestions sound natural *Congratulating readers who point out production mistakes for getting a crew member fired *Ezra James Sharkington *Having Joop the orangutan explain the show's mysteries should Lost be cancelled *Trailers outside their window *Their pormanteu fan-made name "Darlton" and other variants *Only jerks say "whom" Repeated catchphrases *"So take that! Take that to the bank!" * "If I were a betting man..." *"Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday!" (in reference to Sunday drag racing radio commercials) *"Don't make me play that banjo!" *"That's an interesting question, Carlton." *"That's fantastic..." *"Busted!" *"The reality is..."(from Damon) *"...y'know.." (from Damon) *"Wow." *"That's excellent." *"I wish you would." Damon *His pants, or lack thereof *His cold, clammy hands *He cries a lot *He's in a diaper *He watches other shows in that timeslot instead of Lost, specifically Criminal Minds *Actor portraying him would be David Cross or Matthew Broderick *Writing for future shows, such as Carnivore, Rose and Bernard: Love Island, Don't Make Me Wear These Pants and Don't Make Me Play This Banjo *His wooden leg, and his insecurities about it Carlton * His shoes * His dancing prowess * His cowboy hat or his sombrero * His maracas * His nicknames: The Glass Ballerina, Man of the Jungle, Sparkles * His banjo playing skills * His family studied pictures of the Politburo for fun * Actor portraying him would be Ted Danson * Uncontrollable fits of laughter due to sleep deprivation Trivia *Kris White is the producer and presenter of the podcasts. He also records Lindelof and Cuse's portion of the podcasts (addressed in the March 1st 2006 episode). Lindelof adds that they try to make him laugh to judge whether they are funny or not. *Kris has been known to sport a "soul patch" beard. *An unidentified woman records the cast interview portions of the podcasts. *Sometimes podcasts are recorded before an episode being recapped has aired. *Telephones ring occasionally. On other occasions, you can hear cellphone static. On one occasion, a fire alarm has gone off. *They sit on a couch while recording. External links * Official 'Lost' Podcast. * www.dharmasecrets.com has an archive of the official podcasts that are no longer on the ABC site, including all of the Season 2 podcasts. * View Official 'Lost' Podcast in iTunes de:Portal:Offizieller Lost-Podcast en:Portal:Official Lost Podcast es:Portal:Podcasts Oficiales de Lost fr:Podcast officiel de LOST it:Portale:Podcast ufficiale di Lost nl:Portal:Officiële 'Lost' Podcast pl:Portal:Oficjalny Podcast "Zagubionych" pt:Podcasts Oficiais de LOST ru:Portal:Официальный подкастинг сериала